bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Shen
| birthday = February 5th | age = 19 | gender = Male | height = 5'10" | weight = 114 | eyes = Black | hair = Brown | bloodtype = B- | unusual features = Waist-Length Hair | affiliation = Private Spirit Detective Agency The Dragons Chamber | previous affiliation = | occupation = PSDA Field Agent | team = PSDA | previous team = | partner = None Yet | previous partner = | base of operations = * * | marital status = Single | education = Karakura High School College University | family = Shen Family | status = Alive | signature = | weapons = Martial Arts }} Liu Shen (劉シェン, Liú Shen) is a capable of and a PSDA Special Agent, working to stop the unnatural influence of spiritual creatures in the . He investigates spiritual occurrences and works to stop the unjustified intervention of those spirits in any city or town near his jurisdiction. Appearance Personality History Childhood Liu Shen was born on October 10th, the son of Japan renown thousand-naire (bordering millionaire), Pan Shen, who happened to be a PSI (Private Spirit Investigator) for the PSDA and friend of Inspector Gaki, Head of the organization. Troubling Adolescence Joining the PSDA Missing-In-Action A Changed Man Synopsis Equipment PSDA Badge: Bamboo Sword: Powers & Abilities Spiritual Abilities Heightened Spiritual Awareness: : *'Power Augmentation': Human Abilities Enhanced Physical Attributes: *'High-Speed Movement': *'Immense Endurance & Durability': *'Enhanced Reflexes': *'Enhanced Balance & Coordination': Fighting Style: *'Karate': *'Jiu-Jitsu (Judo)': Kendo Practitioner: Fullbring Last Quater Of The Moon (かげん, Kagen) is the name of Liu Shens' Fullbring. It is a Clad-Type (装衣型 (クラッドタイプ), Kuraddotaipu; lit. "Raiment-Type") Fullbring, pulling on the soul of his PSDA Badge; the pride, accomplishment, and sense of responsibility that comes with it is the emotion required that invokes Liu's power to its full capacity. His PSDA badge implodes in a burst of spirit energy, and re-appears shortly after deactivating his Fullbring. His ability is simple enough, merely a highly-concentrated blast of energy fired from his palm. The spirit energy builds until it fires in a linear direction, however, it is very adaptable and can fit a variety of situations. He hasn't mastered his Fullbring yet. *'Activation': With the activation of his Fullbring, his body becomes clad in thick spiritual pressure, more akin to that of a Hollow, as Fullbring power alludes to. His aura becomes a bluish-white and streamlines off of him. In terms of attire there is no outward change, but the clear change in power is immediately detectable for anyone skilled enough to sense. Using his ability causes a rift of energy to expel outward in a ring, which signals an exponential increase in speed. This happens once more throughout the duration of the attack; the second time showing a large increase in power and piercing ability. The whiplash of the attack can be quite huge, usually blowing apart anything behind him at the time of attack. This is seen when he nearly decimated a city block by firing at an enemy. He hasn't achieved 'Bringer Light' yet, meaning that his Fullbring is not mastered. **'Arm Energy Shroud': Of his own volition Liu can initiate his ability, and summon forth a large, vibrating ring composed entirely of dense spirit energy at his shoulder. The energy vibrates and rotates violently, shredding apart the clothing, and skin tissue of the shoulder and even the arm. The benefits however, largely outweigh the negatives; using this makes the normally long-range attack now exceptional in close-combat. In addition, because such a large amount of spirit energy is focused to a single arm it typically results in an incredible augmentation of strength. He can willingly switch the arms of which he uses the ability with, though grave cellular damage can be caused if overused. **'Energy Shroud': A secondary ability, Liu can exert his spirit energy to cause 'tails' of bluish-white to encircle around his being. They bring about a defensive aspect for the Fullbringer, blocking incoming attacks, or ensnaring weapons and tossing them aside. The shroud proves rather effective and can even deflect direct impaling attacks, however he cannot attack while using this ability. **'Energy Beam Succession': Normally, even a single shot requires a grand amount of energy to preform, but, by weakening the attack significantly he can shoot multiple blasts at a single moment. Similarly, he can use both hands to fire shots at once, and also fire rapidly at his opponents without any noticeable self-inflicted harm. At one point, he can call forth an entire contingent of shots; stringed back-to-back to cause maximum harm and limit the foes' ability to dodge. The latter is a very violent assault and rampages throughout any given area so he takes caution when using it, especially in highly populated areas. After the attack Liu is very exhausted. Stats Quotes Gallery Shen's Full Appearance.png|Liu Shen's Current Attire. Shen Fight.jpg|Liu activating his Fullbring. Liu Shen 2.jpg|Liu Shen. Liu Shen after battle.png|Liu Shen's abnormal durability. Liu Shen's Fighting Stance.jpg|Liu preparing for a fight. Category:PSDA Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Fullbringer Category:Chaotic Good